


Impatience

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Panty Removal Recommended..., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



> Just fun piece of smut with absolutely no redeeming qualities whatsoever.

They stumbled down the hall, locked in a hungry, passionate kiss; hands tugging at clothing, trying desperately to get to bare skin. There was no finesse… no grace… just pure lust-driven need.

This thing between them had been building for years, and there was just no more holding back… for either of them.

It was time.

“…James…” Olivia murmured against his skin as she bit at his neck, her hands delving into his boxers to cup the cheeks of his arse, and draw him closer.

The backs of James’ legs hit the side of the bed, and they tumbled onto the mattress in a tangle of arms and legs. Their clothes lay in a scattered trail on the floor, leaving them in only their underclothes… and even those scant items were proving to be too much.

James rolled them so that Olivia was pinned beneath him. He lowered his head, and nuzzled his face into her cleavage, then shifted, and slipped his thigh between Olivia’s, moaning at the damp heat he encountered. He trailed his lips up to Olivia’s ear, whispering hotly, “Are you wet for me?”

“Yes…” Olivia gasped as James pressed his thigh firmer against her. Unable to help herself, she rocked against him, the friction only enflaming her desire.

James slid his hand between the close press of their bodies, and inside Olivia’s knickers to cup her sex. “You are wet…” he breathed into her ear as he slipped his middle finger between the swollen lips of her pussy. “So wet… and for me…” James circled his finger against Olivia’s clit.

Olivia moaned, and arched into James’ touch as he slid two fingers inside her.

“I’m going to make you come, Olivia…” James told her, and began to stroke his fingers in and out of her. “I’m going to make you come like this,” he thrust her fingers in harder, deeper, and pressed the heel of his hand firmly against Olivia’s clit, “and then, I am going to eat you out… and make you come hard with my mouth…”

She whimpered.

“I’m going to make you scream, Olivia,” he promised.

“Oh Christ…” Olivia groaned, her hands reaching for her breasts, and squeezing them; her fingers pulling at her hard, aching nipples through the lacy cup of her bra.

“Take it off,” James told her. “Let me see you…”

Olivia reached under her body, and unsnapped the clasp, then quickly pulled her bra off, tossing it away. She cupped her large breasts, framing them in her small hands for James, pleased when she saw his blue eyes darken.

With a low growl, James lowered his head, and caught one of Olivia’s nipples in his mouth. He sucked hard, circling the berried tip with his tongue, and nipping it with his teeth. “I love your breasts…” he murmured in between licks and sucks. “Later, after I’ve fucked you properly… I’m going to fuck your tits.”

“Yes…” she moaned her agreement.

As he continued to suck, and bite her nipples, James began to move his fingers faster in and out of Olivia’s pussy. He could hear how wet she was, the sound of each penetration as much of a turn on as the scent of her arousal.

“…mmm… oh… oh fuck, James…” Olivia gasped, surprised to feel that she was on the cusp of orgasm already. She clenched around James’ fingers, and lifted her hips into each drive of his hand.

“You’re close,” James whispered as he released Olivia’s nipple. “I can feel you… I can feel you here…” He pushed his fingers deep inside Olivia’s pussy then curled them. “Quivering… throbbing…” James stroked her in time with every word. “You want to come, don’t you?”

“Yes…” Olivia answered, feeling the sensations coil tighter in her lower belly.

“Say it…” James told her, bending low so that his lips were hovering over hers. “Say it, Olivia,” he repeated, as he shifted his hand, to circle her clit with his thumb.

“Fuck… James…” Olivia panted. “I want you…”

“What do you want?” James thrust, and curled his fingers again. “Tell me…”

Olivia bit her lip, and shook her head against the growing pleasure.

“Tell me…” James dipped her head, and caught Olivia’s nipple in his mouth once again, biting the tip just hard enough to make her gasp. “Olivia…”

“I want to come!” Olivia told him breathlessly. “Please… James… make me come…”

James grinned around Olivia’s nipple, nipping it again before he released the hard point. He shifted closer, and stared into her blue eyes.

“You feel so good,” James breathed with every thrust of his fingers into Olivia’s wet heat. “So hot… so wet… I can’t wait to taste you…” his thumb circled her clit. 

“Oooh… James…”

“Come for me, Olivia,” James told her as he began to drive his fingers into her faster, and harder. “Come…” He curled his fingers inside her pussy. “Let me hear you…”

Olivia’s body tightened, and she cried out James’ name as her orgasm crashed over her. She began to writhe under his hard body as the waves of pleasure moved up through her body from where James’ fingers continued to stroke in and out of her.

James grinned, as he lowered his head. “So fucking sexy,” he whispered against her lips before he kissed her hungrily. “Now,” James ended the kiss but left his mouth against hers, “I am going to eat you out, and make you come again.”

Olivia whimpered.

James pulled his fingers from Olivia’s pussy as he slid down her body, and situated himself between her legs. He reached out, drawing his fingers through the damp silver curls in front of him, then gently parted, and held open Olivia’s sex.

At the sight of the glistening pink flesh, James inhaled deeply, pulling the scent of her arousal deep into his lungs before he groaned, and covered her pussy with his mouth.

“James!” Olivia’s hand flew down, and she clutched at his head as he thrust his tongue inside her. “Oh fuck…”

James smiled against her, and drew his tongue up along Olivia’s sex until he reached her clit. He circled the hard nub with his tongue, then sucked it into his mouth as he slipped two fingers back inside her wet warmth.

“You’re cheating…” Olivia gasped, as James’ fingers moved in time with each pull of his mouth on her clit. “You said your mouth!”

James chuckled but did not stop.

He continued to feast on the woman beneath him, moaning his pleasure as Olivia’s flavour washed over his tongue. He’d wanted this with her for far too long, and was not about to rush, even as everything in him screamed at him to simply crawl up over her, bury his cock deep in her pussy, and fuck her hard.

With every thrust of his fingers into Olivia’s pussy, and every suck on her clit, James could feel his desire for her growing, and his already hard cock throbbed with the need to be inside her.

“James… please…” Olivia lifted her hips into the thrust of James’ fingers, grinding her sex against his mouth. “Please…”

James groaned, and sucked harder on Olivia’s clit, thrashing his tongue against the sensitive knot of flesh as he pressed his fingers deeper inside her pussy. He hummed in delight when he felt Olivia’s inner walls spasm around his fingers, and felt her cum flood his palm as she came again, swearing loudly. “Oh fuck!”

James pulled his fingers away, sliding his mouth down to thrust his tongue into Olivia’s still quivering sex, lapping at, and consuming her cream.

Olivia moaned James’ name, over and over as the pleasure continued to course through her body. When she couldn’t take anymore, she tugged on his hair. “James…” she called to him in a breathless voice. “James… enough… come up here…”

With one final kiss to Olivia’s centre, James rose, and crawled up until he could settle his body against hers, his hips cradled between her thighs, and his cock pressing against her pussy.

Olivia grasped James’ face in her hands, and drew him into a hungry kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on his lips and tongue. As they kissed, Olivia pushed at James’ shoulders until he took the hint, and rolled over so that she was pinning him to the bed.

She broke off the kiss, and pushed herself up so that she was straddling James, and grinned down at him.

“Now… it’s time for me to make you come,” Olivia told him as she reached between their bodies to grasp his cock in her hand. She stroked his length slowly before lifting herself up. “And James…” she sank down, impaling herself on his cock with a low groan of satisfaction, “I am going to make **you** scream.”

This time… James whimpered.


End file.
